When We Say
by abbnormalx3
Summary: He can't stop talking to her. He can't stop thinking about her. He can't stop loving her. But somehow he has to because she belongs to someone else. Oneshot.


_**When We Say**_

**A/N: I don't own this song or Digimon! This is my first one shot, so don't have high expectations out of it, reviews or just plain comments about it would be nice in regards to my writing (especially because there is a crapload of things to work on). Anyway, I really hope you enjoy =)**

*Ring!*

…

*Ring!!*

…

*RIN—*

_Damn alarm clocks. Those things just wake you up to let you know that today is another day of hell, like don't we already know that? Ugh, whatever. I'm bitter in the morning, so what? Sue me, why don't ya?_

I grumble after I hear my older brother, Matt, yell through the door to get out of bed. Ah, yes, today is _definitely_ going to be another day of hell. I put my alarm clock upright and I begin to dig through my closet to change. I look through my long mirror and make sure all my clothes are on properly before I go downstairs to eat breakfast. Once I hop down the last two steps, the air surrounding me is abruptly overwhelmed by the smell of bacon and eggs.

One word: **Yum.**

"Good morning, Takashi. Eat up fast, you're going to be late for school again!" my mother says while I sit down to gobble down my delicious-smelling feast.

"I'll pay him more than he owns when he _isn't_ late for school," Matt smirks.

I give him a dirty look. I probably think it failed since there was bacon hanging out of my mouth. Whatever, he just irks me. Once my plate is clean and there was no sign of orange juice left in my glass, I put on my shoes and backpack, and I run off to school. My breath slows down and I see my two best friends. I feel a smile automatically come up as I see her face… oh crap! No! Stop it, TK. Shut the hell up and stop it!

"HEY DUDE! YOU JUST MADE IT!" This outspoken, obnoxious guy goes by Davis. Okay, not a very good way to explain him. Man, I hate introductions like this. So he has the most spiky/bushiest hair a guy could ever have. I swear! Anyway, he's a brunette and is mostly just described as **loud**. But he makes a good companion and can actually be serious when needed. He's a major soccer freak, and was most likely influenced by Kari Kamiya's older brother named Taichi, Tai for short.

I punch David's fist and give him a grin.

"Wow, I see not even a sweat there, Teeks."

So who Kari you may ask? Well, now here's someone I don't mind explaining.

I'm not even gonna let my mind overrule me this time! Kari Kamiya is probably one of the most amazing people I know. Her real name is Hikari, but she usually goes by the name Kari. She has shoulder-length, silky brunette hair, where there's always this pink clip in it. As for personality-wise, she's incredibly smart, spirited, bighearted and on top of that beautiful.

She gives angelic giggles that only the heavens could gift her with and says, "Come on, let's go inside."

Just before she turns away to follow Davis in, she looks at me with a bright smile. I can't help but look deep into her brown eyes that I could easily feel lost in. I feel her looking back into mine and I'm curious of what she finds there. For a brief moment, she touches my hand, and before I could, she turns and trails Davis. I feel the tingling sensation in my hand that she left and the image of just both of us stays in my head. What if she had left her fingers there perfectly placed into mine? I instantly imagine us on a beach, sitting in the sand, where the sun is just right—

_DING! DONG!_

"Shit!" I shout as I run into the school.

I eat my lunch slowly while I wait for Davis and Kari to come from their next class, still pondering about the incident in the morning. _Damnit, TK. Don't be such a girl about it._ I hear the seat beside me squeak and I look up too see David raising an eyebrow at me. "You bummed out, or what?" He asks lightly. I know he really is curious though. I sigh and say, "No way, teachers just annoy me." I see his frown turn up into a slight smirk and he says, "The line is shorter, I'm gonna go get my lunch." I nod and turn around to see Kari walk in. I feel myself even blush when she looks my way and beams. _You can't do this, TK. No, you mustn't. Even if… even if she was yours first._

"Damn, Kari." I mutter to myself.

"Huh?" I hear a feminine voice ask.

I rotate and see Kari sitting in the seat across from me. _When'd she get there? I swear she was just over—_

"Nothing," I mumble to her.

I notice her eyes are curious, but I ignore it. "If you're wondering where Davis is, he's getting his lunch," I say a bit too harshly. Her eyes are shot to mine and I distinguish the hurt in her eyes when I say it. Before I can say anything about it, it goes away and she just bobs her head.

_Don't over-do it, TK. You don't have to hurt her, just don't… don't love her._

Davis suddenly pops up and sits down between us. While he shoves food in his mouth, he's talking to Kari about his soccer game and invites us both. I hear Kari happy agree, but I don't pay attention. Why can't I get my mind off her? Why is this so hard for me? **Why can't she just love me?**

"Bye, guys!" I wave to Davis as he leaves the other direction. Kari and I go the same way, leaving us alone. I give them room, and take a few steps ahead of them.

I hear Davis whisper, "Bye, love," in her ear and he kisses her forehead. Her face turns into a light shade of red and she says, "See you tomorrow."

Man, how sickening. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm being selfish. But I feel like puking right now. Can I hide that disgust away in my head? The whole way, she's talking with her voice that sounds like a lullaby and before I know it, we're in front of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home." She states gratefully.

"Don't I always?" I reply with a smile.

These are the parts where any couple would kiss, where they would say, "I love you," and leave each other satisfied with each other's heartwarming words. But I remind myself: This isn't a fantasy. This isn't a movie.

It's** reality**.

Instead, she gives me a light punch on the shoulder and says, "Okay, see you!"

I watch her skip inside the house, and once the door closes, leaving her out of sight, I sigh.

"He better be treating you right. Or else, I'm coming back for you." I say with a satisfied smile.

Once I get home, I plop down on my bed and I contemplate.

_Can't wait until tomorrow… when this happens all over again._

I heave a sigh.

But I suppose it's worth it, because I love you Kari Kamiya.

**A/N: Done! Eh, sorry if that was really bad! I honestly tried! Haha, I thought this was pretty sad though, if I say so myself. Aha. That's my one shot! R&R!**


End file.
